Memories of You
by Icemagick
Summary: My very first fanfic! Let me know what you think. It's about memories of Aeris, from Tifa's POV.


I can't help thinking of you as the warm summer breeze gently caresses my face and the cool, clear waves of Costa Del Sol wash over my body. Where are you now? Are you floating around on a cloud high above the planet, watching us from afar? Or perhaps you are walking amongst the living in a new form, once again gracing the world with your presence? Memories of you possess my thoughts even now, years after your passing.  
  
I can still remember the details of our first encounter as vividly as if it had happened only yesterday. For hours it seemed I had waited in that dark, musty cellar amidst the Don's torture devices, waiting patiently for my chance to spring into action. Suddenly, two gorgeous young women descended the steps to the basement and announced their plan to rescue me. I can only imagine the look of utter shock and surprise on my face when one of the women revealed herself to be the man I would one day marry. You then emerged from the shadows. I stood silent for a moment, gasping at the lovely specimen that stood before me. Your long, chestnut locks bound into a braid, your emerald green eyes full of laughter and joy. You were so beautiful, so graceful, so statuesque...I hated you instantly. I hated the way Cloud looked upon you with such adoration in his eyes. He had never looked at me in such a way before. I hated how you wormed your way into our hearts with your sweetness and charm. Most of all, I hated waking up the morning after your death and realizing I would never again see your eyes or hear your voice.  
  
Our heroic group of allies slowly began to expand as we sought to destroy the evil known only as Sephiroth. As it did, you and I formed a bond I never thought was possible. We learned more about each other everyday, and I discovered I had trusted and confided in you more than my own best friend, Cloud. I couldn't believe it when you told me you were raised in Midgar. How could a creature as sweet and beautiful as you emerge from the filthy, rat-infested, crime-ridden streets of Midgar? You also related to me the events of your childhood. Again, I found myself wondering. How could you ever again find joy in your life after witnessing the death of your mother at such a young age? A quote from Frederich Nietsche comes to mind: "Whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." It was during this journey that your strength would be put to the ultimate test.  
  
There I stood, wide-eyed with disbelief as your body fell to the ground with a sickening thump. I approached you slowly, the fatal incision made by Sephiroth's masamune bleeding relentlessly. Dropping to my knees before you, I caressed your soft skin, ran my fingers through your wavy, brown hair. Why did you do it, Aeris? Armed only with the white materia and an unwavering faith in God, you went in search of our enemy on your own, without the help and protection of your comrades. Unable to withstand the pain any longer, I ran deep into the woods. The trees blended together and formed a green blur as tears welled up in my eyes. Why did it have to end this way? Why did you act so foolishly? I should've been the one to face Sephiroth, not you! I dedicated my life to the practice of martial arts since I was young. I had honed my abilities for years and was the winner of several martial arts championships, while you were a pink covered flower girl from Midgar who couldn't even hold her own in a fight. But despite my outstanding physical prowess, the truth was evident: I was weak and afraid. You were the one who faced her fears head on, while I ran from them. You admonished Cloud for being too overprotective of you, while I encouraged him to play the knight in shining armor and I the damsel in distress, asking him outright to come rescue me. You sought out Sephiroth that day not because you were foolish, but because you possessed far more strength than I ever could.  
  
Even today, after all these years have passed, I still weep for you. I wipe a tear from my eye as my little daughter comes running towards me, gripping a beach ball in her tiny hands. "Mommy, mommy!," she screams as she runs to me, her brown, plaited hair waving in the breeze. "Me and daddy are going to play volleyball!," she happily announces. "You wanna play with us, too?" "Sure, Aeris," I respond with a wide smile on my face. "You go ahead and play. I'll be right with you." "Okay mommy!," she yells over her shoulder as she runs to Cloud in anticipation of their volleyball game. I sigh deeply as I watch my beloved daughter playing happily with her father, for I now realize the full magnitude of your strength, Aeris. Not even Death itself could keep you down. 


End file.
